


Just One Shot More

by Felicity_The_Cat



Series: Jagged Grins that hide her Sins [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Las Vegas, Murder, Vomiting, drug binge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: After a job well-done at Freddy's, Dave and Vanny run off to Vegas. Vanny has never been before, but Dave is more than willing to show her around. It's where she belongs, after all. It's their city.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Series: Jagged Grins that hide her Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753153
Kudos: 17





	Just One Shot More

Vanny kept the pace, running right behind Dave as he pulled her along, holding onto her wrist just a little too tight. The lights of Vegas were blinding, and there were so many people crawling around that it made Vanny feel small and insignificant. Dave’s voice was keeping her grounded to reality as he pulled her towards an odd little bar. It was missing two walls, or it appeared that way, anyway. It was to allow people to easily exit and enter, Vanny assumed, but the design of it was bizarre and unfamiliar. She had never been here before, been this far from home, but here she was, hand in hand with a man she had just murdered several children with.

Her anxiety from being surrounded by so many people began to die down as Dave pulled her up to the bar and hopped on top of one of the stools. Vanny followed in suit, and she gave him a happy little smile, hiding her anxiety. Dave could tell that she was nervous, and he couldn’t blame her. It was her first time in their city; it was only natural that she would be overwhelmed and timid. Why that excited look in her eyes faded here and not while they were butchering kids, Dave wasn’t sure. Everyone had things that made them uncomfortable, though. It seemed like large cities with too many faces was what she was uncomfortable with.

They were all looking at her, she felt. She wasn’t normal, and they were all looking at her. 

_They were looking at her. They were staring at her. They saw her. They knew her sins-_

“Vanvan!” Dave suddenly beamed, pulling her from her destructive mind. She turned to him and smiled, swallowing down her fears. Nobody knew what she had done, she was just paranoid.

“Try this,” he insisted with that wide grin of his as he slid a small glass of something her way.

Vanny looked at the mystery liquid. It was alcohol, but she had no idea what kind.

“C’mon!” Dave coaxed her as he grabbed onto his own shot glass. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed him ordering them anything. The woman didn’t bother to ask what it was; she wasn’t going to disappoint him. She reached out and grabbed ahold of the glass, then downed it in one gulp. Dave raised his eyebrows in surprise, clearly impressed, even though she was left coughing. The taste was horrid and it burned, whatever it was, but it was down, and Vanny was determined to keep it from coming back up.

“Hell, Vanny. You’re one helluva woman.” The purple man complimented her as he downed his own shot, unphased by the way it made his throat burn. He was experienced, while Vanny hadn’t even been buzzed in her entire lifetime. The compliment made her stomach flutter, though, and when Dave requested another, she did too. Dave merely grinned at her as they both took another shot, and she broke out coughing yet again. The substance was foul and horrid, but Vanny was desperate to somehow impress the man beside her even more. She had done everything he had asked, from helping him lure children to hiding their remains. She was a good partner; she wanted to be a good friend. Was Dave proud of her? Vanny blinked, feeling a little queasy as another shot was placed in front of Dave, and not in front of her.

“Another.” She huffed as she glared at the man beside her, clearly sick to her stomach.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Dave protested as he downed yet another shot.

Vanny glared at him and huffed, turning away with a scowl. Her eyes landed on a glass of some other alcohol right next to her, belonging to the already-drunk man who was trying and failing to flirt with some woman way out of his league. His back was turned, so Vanny lunged forward, grabbing the glass without alerting the intoxicated man. Dave looked over at her with a concerned expression, but before he could stop her or say anything, she was already chugging the alcohol down. 

“Vanny,” Dave called out as he reached for the glass. Vanny batted his hand away but lowered the cup from her lips. She grinned at him, but it wasn’t her normal devious smirk. She was dizzy, she had a headache, and the lights in the bar were much too bright.

* * *

“Just take it, Vanny.” 

Vanny blinked as her vision momentarily cleared. She wasn’t scared; she recognized Dave’s voice, and his presence put her at ease. She blinked a few times and saw him right in front of her, holding out… something. It was a drug, that much she knew. 

“What’izit?” She slurred as her head swam. When was the last time she had eaten? … What day was it? Vanny took the pill from Dave’s hand and examined it, despite her vision being a swirling mess of colors. Her head hurt, and her body was sore. She had no idea where they actually were, only that she was in a hotel room. One glance over at the bed told her that the hookers were gone; it was just her and Dave now. Vanny looked to Dave, still expecting an answer. The purple man only grinned, and she swallowed down her curiosity in favor of popping the pill. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. Vanny fall back onto the bed, staring up at the popcorn ceiling as it swirled and shifted, making her dizzier than she already was. She lifted a hand up into the air and stared at it in silence. She could see Dave shifting on the bed beside her, but she didn’t bother to look over as he lurched over onto the carpet, vomiting up what little food he had in his stomach. Vanny could hear him groan in pain, but she couldn’t bring herself to move as whatever drug he had given her began to kick in.

* * *

“Hey,” A distant voice called. Vanny clutched at the ground beneath her; it was the bed. What time was it? Vanny opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Dave, who looked like absolute shit. The man appeared as if he hadn’t slept in days, and as far as she knew, he may not have.

“Vanny,” Dave hissed out in a groggy tone. He was shaking and struggling to stay standing.

“Mm?” The woman groaned as she rolled over onto her back, doing her best to ignore the ache in her stomach. She was hungry. The bed shifted, and Vanny looked up at Dave as he loomed over her, half awake and looking like death. The man smiled, and the world faded away again.

* * *

“Give it to me.”

“What?” Vanny slurred as the world spun around her. Where was she? Where was Dave?

“Give it to me!” The man in front of her screamed. Vanny blinked, disoriented, and confused. She was clutching her purse tight in her hands, and she realized that was what the man wanted.

“No…” She hiccuped with a dopey smile, pulling the bag away from the man who was currently holding a knife to her stomach.

“I’ll gut you like a fucking fish.” She heard the man hiss. Vanny let out an amused giggle as she batted the man away. There was a noise, a familiar voice, and then she was wet. Vanny’s vision cleared a little, but the sight was unmistakable. She was covered in blood. It wasn’t her own, though. She felt no pain; only dizziness and nausea. There was a grin in front of her, purple skin, and a beautiful crimson red. Vanny staggered towards Dave with arms outstretched, barely able to stand. The day didn’t matter, the time didn’t matter, but she was cold. The blood on her skin and clothes was making her shiver in the breeze, and her surroundings faintly registered. They were in an alley… Why were they in an alley? Vanny nuzzled into Dave’s neck with a groan, and her legs gave out. He barely kept her from falling, and then the world returned to darkness.

* * *

“He was a drug dealer,” Dave muttered as he popped open another bottle of booze.

Vanny blinked in confusion. How did they get back into the hotel room? What were they talking about? “ _Dave_?” She mumbled as her hands grasped at her head. She trembled, and for once she didn’t feel hungry, just sad. How long had they been here?

“We need to… go to work.” She muttered through her confusion. Dave let out a genuine laugh, and Vanny rolled off of the bed onto the filthy hotel room floor. She vomited onto the carpet, then began dry heaving as her stomach’s contents were utterly depleted.

There was a hand on her back; it rubbed her shoulders in a soothing manner.

“You need to eat more before ya pop any more pills, Van.” She distantly heard him scold her. 

The woman pushed herself away from the vomit that was quickly soaking into the carpet, and once she was a good distance away from it, she laid down on her back, staring up at the hideous popcorn ceiling.

“Why are we here?” She asked in a momentary second of clarity. Dave stared at her from where he sat on the bed, then reached onto the nightstand to grab her another pill.

“C’mon, Vanny, one more week, and then we can get goin’!” The man promised. Vanny looked at his outstretched hand and reached out to accept the pill. She still had no idea what she was taking, but as Dave popped another pill, so did she.

* * *

 _Cold_. It was cold. Vanny stiffened as her head throbbed. She was hungry again, and she was thirsty for something other than alcohol. She needed water.

“Dave…” She croaked out, rolling over onto her side. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn’t on the bed, but rather on a sidewalk. Panic set in, and despite her horrid hangover, Vanny sat up, looking around wildly. Her heart sank as she realized she was outside and much too close to traffic for comfort. Vanny pulled herself to her knees and looked around, unsure of where she was. It was still Vegas, but Dave was nowhere in sight. Vanny sat there for a while under the underpass, shivering in the rain as her headache worsened, and the growling of her stomach drowned out the sound of traffic.


End file.
